Mi secreto
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Jane se le escapa a Renata en una ida a la plaza, que pasara cuando se vea con un humano? One shot.


**Holaa**

**qué tal? una vez mas aquí, después de escapar un poco de la escuela!!**

**bueno se me ocurrió este pequeño fic el otro día .. espero les guste!! ^^**

**Aclaro: Crepúsculo y demás no me pertenece, solo utilizo un poco los personajes para mal viajarme ^^**

"Mi secreto"

Era una tranquila noche de verano, el cielo estaba despejado, y se podían ver un sinfín de estrellas adornándolo.

-¡¡ Jane !! - escuche decir a Renata, pero ya era tarde, me había metido entre la gente de aquella plaza, que aun a estas horas seguía llena por las épocas de fiesta, corrí un tramo más, cuando me di cuenta que llevaba algo de ventaja, sabía que a Renata no le gustaba llamar la atención, por lo tanto no me alcanzaría tan fácil mente.

Di vuelta a una calle y volví a mirar entre la gente, moví de un lado a otro mi cabeza, cuando pude verlo, ahí estaba el, moreno, corpulento, ojos claros y alto, no estaba muy lejos de mi y lo mejor… estaba solo, ente esto no pude evitar sentir como algo en mi interior daba un brinco, así que decidí acercarme, pensar que por fin lo lograría después de tanto tiempo de esperar.

Así pues, no perdí mucho tiempo y me acerque, al principio algo lento, no quería que me viera correr y se fuera a asustar, tampoco quería llamar la atención en esto, ya que no quería que nadie se enterara, "este sería mi secreto" pensé mientras me acerba mas y sonreí, tenía que ser rápida si no quería que me alcanzaran, así que decidí romper el hielo y hablar.

- Hola - le dije algo tímida mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Hola - dijo él amablemente, parecía que apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba a su lado ya que pude notar algo de sorpresa en su voz.

- Disculpa por molestarte – dije mientras me percataba de su delicioso aroma, ni en mis pensamientos lo había imaginado así - pero te vi solo y pues quería saber si no querías acompañarme a tomar un café -termine de decir mientras volteaba mi mirada ansiosa, con lo cual él pareció sonrojarse, tal vez había sido algo directo, pero eso no me importaba ahora.

- Pues .. –dijo mientras desviaba su mirada, parecía que dudaba un poco lo cual me llego a sorprender ya que sabía que en el fondo él quería ir, el también se me había quedado viendo en alguna ocasión, así que decidí dedicarle una sonrisa para animarlo, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que se negara -Esta bien- dijo finalmente – solo porque eres una linda jovencita – y volví a sentir aquello dentro de mí, con lo cual mi sonrisa se ensancho mas.

- ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Ya verás que lo pasamos bien, justo conozco un lugar al final de esta calle - le dije mientras tomaba su mano, lo cual tal vez no era lo más correcto ya que nos acabábamos de conocer… o eso se podía decir, ya que en más de una ocasión nos habíamos sorprendido viéndonos , aun así pude sentir como es que su piel se le erizaba, podría haber sido por el contacto con mi piel o por la emoción que el también sentía, pero eso no me importaba ahora ya lo había convencido y ahora seria todo mío, ante este pensamiento sonreí, no podía evitar sentir la .. ¿sería Adrenalina? Por hacer algo que no tenia permitido.

Seguimos caminando hasta el final de la calle que no estaba muy lejos, la cual estaba completamente sola, pasamos unas tiendas más cuando por fin nos detuvimos.

- ¿Dónde está el café linda? ¿Pasa algo? – dijo mientras buscaba en la obscura calle, parecía que estaba algo confuso a lo cual le sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, parecía más nervoso.

- Yo solo .. –le dije, mientras lo apretaba más de la mano, me acerque un poco mas y tuve que ponerme de puntitas para quedar a la altura de su odio, con lo cual pude escuchar claramente cómo es que su corazón latía a mil por hora, eso me gusto y me pareció que nunca había escuchado mejor sonido hasta entonces, me pregunte si él habría pensado lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien? ..- pregunto algo preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa lo calle poniéndole un dedo en los labios, después nos quedamos un momento contemplándonos perdidos en la mirada del otro.

- Vaya si que eres un chico guapo – dije finalmente con voz dulce al odio– si tan solo hubiera sido en otras condiciones– suspire para después bajar a su cuello, respire su delicioso aroma una vez mas y pude sentí ese ardor en la garganta que desde hace tiempo me inquietaba, puse mis labios sobre su cuello y sentí como se estremecía aun mas si era posible, yo también lo habría hecho, si es que hubiera podido ya que su piel me quemaba, ya no podía mas, después de eso solo se escucho un pequeño quejido en el momento en el que le clave los colmillos y le abrí el cuello, solo un pequeño grito ahogado para después quedarse en silencio.

El ambiente se lleno con el aroma a sangre y después de poco tiempo todo había terminado, al final su cuerpo descansaba inerte entre mis brazos, lo coloque en la calle y le cerré los ojos, lo mire, parecía descansar, o eso hubiera parecido si no hubiera sido por la profunda herida en el cuello, me agache hasta quedar a su altura.

-Disculpa no era nada personal… pero eso no podía ser – dije para después darle un beso fugaz en sus labios ahora fríos como los míos, lo mire y no pude negar que aun así se veía guapo después di media vuelta y me encamine hacia donde se supone que seguía la gente festejando, poco antes de salir de la calle le di una última mirada y por un momento me agrado la idea de no tener corazón ya que ahora se encontraba muerta la única persona que lo pudo haber tenido.

Fin.

**qué tal? bueno pues espero les haya gustado .. sé que esta medio raro .. pero me gusto ^^**

**dejen reviews!! w por favor!! ya sabes que me animan a seguir escribiendo hehe ..saludos!! y gracias por leer!**


End file.
